


The Heart Of Fire Book 1: Lightning

by Emilydragon7



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Epic Battles, F/M, Intense, M/M, Magical Creatures, Multi, Mystery, New Creatures, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Scary, Science Fiction, Season/Series 01, Teen Romance, Thriller
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:31:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21864688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emilydragon7/pseuds/Emilydragon7
Summary: I hope to make seven books in the series. Thank you for reading. This is my original story
Relationships: Max/Alex, Mesa/Rachel





	The Heart Of Fire Book 1: Lightning

The Heart of Fire is a crystal that keeps everything alive and healthy. If it gets into the wrong hands, it could be a danger to all living things and that's why it needs to be protected. A group of teenagers named HeartFire are to protect it with their lives. These teens have elemental powers. The most powerful and dangerous element is Lightning. The leader of the teen group is known as Wind Windsor. She has the element of Earth. The thing is, she isn't human. She is White Winged Wolf. The last and rarest of her kind. She speaks to her students using her mind. Wind is bigger than a regular wolf. Wind weighs about 3,000 pounds and is bigger than an African Elephant. She has powerful jaws and razor sharp claws.

Her students are, Max Snow, Rachel Snow, Mesa Storm, Alex Rose, May Alexis, and Emma Heart. Max is a young 15 year old boy with a strange elemental power. His power is Rainbow. An awkward power that sounds pretty useless but is actually powerful. He's gay... and an idiot. Rachel is his older sister who is about 17. Rachel has the element of Ice. She uses the power to defend herself and others. She is in love with Mesa Storm who was born with a curse. A curse to be half vampire forever. He has the element of Lightning, and he is in love with Rachel.

But she doesn't know it. Mesa is 16. Alex has the element of Fire. He is 14 and bisexual. Mostly into girls. He is annoying and awkward, and funny. May is 13 and she has the element of Water. Finally there's Emma. She is 18 and an experienced healer. She uses the element of Air and dark magic to heal others and herself. They all live in a hidden palace. Magical creatures roam the earth. Many dragons, pegasi, unicorns, goblins, elves, etc. live all around the world. This world is corrupt with evil and darkness. So, it is up to the HeartFire to protect it. But in order to do that, they have to train hard to become warriors. But there's a threat coming to destroy them all. Shadow. Shadow has a forbidden power within him. Dark Energy and Blood Magic.

Will the HeartFire destroy him and his followers? Or will he destroy them first?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope to make seven books in the series. Thank you for reading. This is my original story


End file.
